onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skippidy-Bops
Welcome Skippidy-Bops go read the manga or watch the anime even they specifically call him The Big-Time Rookie constantlyUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 01:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) They refer to him as a Big Time Rookie, just like they refer to Luffy as one of the Supernovas. That doesn't mean Bellamy's nickname is "The Big Time Rookie", just like Luffy doesn't have a nickname of "Supernova".Skippidy-Bops 05:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) not quite, a big time rookie is a proclaimed title a supernova is basically a title that even after 30 years it wont change it isnt like shichibukai or that but it is basically a solidified title forgot to sign Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) listen to the context or pay attention .... Big-Time Rookie is used as a nickname contextUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't care if you are going to keep changing it back to a nickname, even though it is not. It doesn't really matter ,but i just thought I should correct it when I saw that false statement.Skippidy-Bops 05:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool story, bro. Nobody cares if you change it since we will just change it back. You are more wrong than a person who thinks the world is flat. SeaTerror 05:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Like I said I don't care if you change it, I just fixed it first because it was wrong, but if you know more about one piece nicknames than Eiichiro Oda I guess you can make it what you would like it to be.Skippidy-Bops 05:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You really are ignorant. That is one of his nicknames. Do you even know what a nickname is? SeaTerror 05:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Calling him a Big Time Rookie is a description about him and not a nickname. Just like if I said you are an annoying person, that doesn't mean you have a nickname of annoying person, it is just a descrtiption about your personality. They call Bellamy a big time rookie like they call someone a pirate, they use the word as a description, a description about someone can become a nickname, like straw hat luffy became a nickname, but in this case Bellamy being a big time rookie is not refered to as a nickname.Skippidy-Bops 15:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You honestly do not know what a description is, lol. Big time rookie is a 2nd nickname given to him by his crew. Straw Hat Luffy wasn't a description either. A description would be this. "That boy who wears that straw hat" Straw Hat Luffy was always his nick name since that is what is on his bounty poster. SeaTerror 16:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) People seeing Luffy's straw hat and using it to describe what he looks like is a description, that description of Luffy turned into the nickname Straw Hat Luffy. Bellamy's bounty makes people describe him as a big time rookie because it is a large bounty for a rookie, it never became a nickname for him, but it was how people would describe him, example:"Bellamy is a big time rookie", in that sentence big time rookie is describing Bellamy. Big time rookie could have later became a nickname of his, but it never caught on and Bellamy the Hyena became his nickname instead. Do you understand?Skippidy-Bops 19:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Forum Rules Hey there! Sorry, but we have some Forum Rules that you may not be following: *All post should be signed as described here. **If the creator of a forum does not sign their post, the forum is deleted. *Users may not alter the posts of other users. *Forums must be created in the correct category, or they will be deleted. *The content that is automatically added by the wikia to new forums (templates) should not be deleted. *Forums must have actual content, not just a title. *Forum titles may not be named after articles, or feature excessive punctuation. *Users are strongly discouraged from editing archived forums. *Opening a forum about the same topic as another active forum is forbidden, no matter how long the other one is. Please read the Forum Rules before contributing to more forums on the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 19:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC)